Terra Part Tear Apart
by Phantom Moon
Summary: Terra's out haunting. She saw what happens when shes not there. Raven and BB have funny little arguments. She knows they like each other...And she's out to stop it. Please R&R no flames please. BB&Rae and T&BB. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Terra part (Tear apart)

Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would have seen every episode twice already...But I don't.

Terras spirit had not been bound by the stone body. She had been watching Beast Boy and Raven. She didn't like what she saw. She slipped into Ravens room and spotted a mirror. She stared at the mirror until it started writhing and turned into a portal. Terra stealthily stole inside the mirror.

"Hi Terra! I was so scared. I thought you were dead!" Happy Raven said.

"You're not Raven! Who are you?" Terra asked, wanting to figure out where she was.

"I'm Happy Raven. I'm an emotion. Yay!"

"So this is her mind?"

"Yes."

"Perfect," Terra said, and grinned.


	2. Losing Her Mind

Losing Her Mind

Disclaimer: Check the first one

A/N: Italics are conversations in head.

P.S: I do not hate Terra I'm very angry at her. Please don't flame me Terra fans.

"TOFU!" Beast Boy yelled, to Raven down the hallway.

"Reading!" She said, and pointed to her book and sat down on the couch.

_He's so annoying I wish he'd just leave me alone forever... _

_No I don't that's harsh. _Raven tried to shake off the thought of Beast Boy not existing.

_Yes I do._

_That wasn't my voice._

_Of course not. It's me._

..._Terra._

_Yes and this is my mind now._

_What!?! NO!_

_Yes. _Then Raven dropped her book and ran towards her room. Then she stopped right in the middle of the hallway. "I hate you!"

"What Rae? I couldn't hear you."

"Don't call me Rae and I said: I hate you!" Beast Boy dropped the wooden spoon he had been holding.

"Wha-? What?" Beast Boy said, in disbelief.

"I said: I HATE YOU!" As soon as Raven had said this her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Her look was one of shock and horror. She ran to her room and reached for her mirror.

_What do you think you're doing?_

_Getting you out of my mind._

_Now is that how you treat your superior? _A sudden pang of inexplicable remorse came and went.

_What did you do?_

_Let's just say sadness was provoked._

_I hope you die._

_I already did. You know what I first wanted to get you to disappear so BB would have only me when I came back. But I like being alive. Maybe I'll even get BB to hate you._

_NO! _She held the mirror and said "Azarath Metreon Zinth-" her tongue became dry. She could not speak. _Stop it! _But her fingers were already unwrapping from the handle of the mirror. _I already have enough horrible things locked in my mind! Get out now!_

_What's this? A red Raven?_

_Oh no. Please don't!_

_She tells me you're pretty easy to control when you're angry._

_No my emotions are under control. I'm not afraid of you Terra._

_Oh yeah? Then why is sadness cowering in the corner?_

_Shut up!_

_Not getting angry? Are we?_

_No anger is a waste of energy!_

_Oh really then why is red Raven getting aggravated?_

_Stop playing with my emotions!_

_Why? Because they're already hard enough to control? _By now Raven was on the floor her left hand on her head in pain her right hand scrawling a message.

_I hope you rot in hell_

_Where you were born? _Ravens eyes turned red then returned to normal. Terra was in control now.

A/N: Review and I'll update. Hope you like it. I'm proud of this work so I'm likely to continue anyway. Thanks for reading.


	3. Ravens Note

The Note left by Raven

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are disclaimed by me.

Beast Boy walked into Ravens room something he wouldn't of normally but her door was open. She never leaves her door open. Beast Boy walked in and stepped on a piece of paper. He quickly picked it up and skimmed it. Then he read it again slower.

"Oh my god," He said, softly. He dropped the paper and ran down the hallway through half the tower to Robins room. "She's gone." Beast Boy said, rubbing his tear stained eyes.

"What? Who's gone?" Robin asked, in his normal serious tone of voice.

"Raven! She left a very strange note."

"Show me where." Beast Boy lead Robin down to Ravens room. Robin picked up the note and read it aloud. "Terra is back. These are my last words in control. After this do not trust me or believe me. I am Terras puppet. Please believe me. Save me: use my mi-"

"What are you doing in my room?" The boys turned to see Raven in the door way.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being so short. But I thought the ending was to good for me to continue. Will update soon


	4. Raven?

Raven?

Disclaimer: To Titans: DISCLAIM...you.

"Um, nothing," Robin said, and with a little sleight of hand hid the note.

"We were just leaving!" Beast Boy said, still in shock.

"Fine. Don't come here again," Raven said to them as they walked out the door. Beast Boy turned around and looked at Raven questioningly. Raven winked at him and gave a small smile. Beast Boy ran in the direction Robin had gone. Raven closed the door.

"Hahahahahahaha." Ravens laughter was hollow. "Looks like it's gonna be easier being Raven than it was being me!"

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"I don't know," Robin said, uncertainly. He picked up his communicator and set it to Starfire and Cyborgs frequencies. "To the living room now. Don't tell Raven." They met 5 minutes later in the living room. "Titans look at this." He held up the note.

"But friend Raven is here," Starfire said after reading the note.

"Yeah but we're not sure if it's really her," Robin said.

"You're having a party and didn't invite me?" Raven asked, as she walked in.

"See what I mean?" Robin mumbled.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Um nothing just thinking about..." Robin said, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"WHICH Movie to see. So which one?" Beast Boy said. Their communicators rang.

"The movie will have to wait. Titans GO!" Robin said and the Titans all ran (or flew) off towards the battle. It was Doctor Light. "Titans G-" He was cut off at the sight of Raven leaping ahead of the team. She was laughing as she crushed his skull. She was laughing as his body twitched in pain. She was laughing as his body was covered and carried away.

"Raven? What did you do?" Beast Boy asked, in shock. She winked at him and said. "I had fun!"

A/N: Man this Terra controlling Raven thing is really scary. I'll update soon. Hope you liked it.


	5. Bad Revival

Bad Revival

Disclaimer: To Titans: Alakazam I disclaimed you.

"Alright you are not Raven! I know Raven and she would never do that!" Beast Boy said.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, starbolts ready.

"Alright I'm not Raven...It's me Terra!" A few tears rolled down Beast Boys cheeks.

"What? No! It can't be you. You died. WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAVEN?" Beast Boy asked, wiping his tear stained eyes.

"She was dieing I saved her. Please believe me," Terra pleaded.

"You've lied to us before. It won't happen again. I won't let you," Beast Boy said, his eyes alit with fury.

"Fine. Then we wouldn't poor Raven to get hurt would we?" Terra said, sneering. No one moved. "I thought so." Terra then using Ravens body flew off...To see Slade.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Will update soon.


	6. Slades Apprentice evens the score

Slades Former Apprentice evens the Score

Disclaimer: I don't own any ideas that make millions or hundreds or thousands OK?

"Slade? I'm back!" Terra said.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Slade said, nonchalantly.

"It's not Raven you idiot! It's Terra and I'm back for more than an apology," She said, grinning.

"Fine." Slade stood up cracked his knuckles and readied his staff. Terra started to laugh a chuckle at first then louder and louder until it burned itself into Slades mind. Slade was caught off guard by the insane laughter. Terra knew this would happen and used it to her advantage. Terra wrapped Ravens power around Slades neck and then into his spine severing it. He was not dead he was just like Terra was: stuck in a useless body.

"You see what Ravens problem is? She wants control over something that shouldn't be controlled." Terra said to the motionless body of Slade. She flew off to do the one thing she wanted to do before she had betrayed Slade: Destroy the Titans!

A/N: I'm sorry about such short chapters. Next one is longer. Thanks for Reading!


	7. Titans

T I T A N S

Disclaimer: I don't don't own the the Teen Titans ans ns s.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy said, distraughtly.

"What did Rae say in her note? Use her... What?" Cyborg asked.

"Her mi-" Robin said.

"Her MIRROR!" Beast Boy said.

"Her mirror? What does that have to do with anyth-" Robin said.

"No time. Cyborg come on," Beast Boy said and started dragging Cyborg down the hallway. The got to Ravens room and went in. Beast Boy reached for the mirror when... The window broke Cyborg and Beast Boy shielded their faces with their arms.

"Hi guys. Did you miss me?" Terra asked as she walked across the room from the window. She saw Beast Boy reach for the mirror. Hers eyes became fire engine red. "I don't think you want to be doing that," Terra said, dangerously. She was about to throw the bed across the room when Cyborg blasted her with his sonic cannon.

"Beast Boy go! I'll make sure Terra doesn't do anything drastic." Beast Boy nodded and entered the mirror.

"Beast Boy please help! Terra is trying to kill the other Titans," Sad Raven said.

"Don't worry Raven she won't hurt us...Ever again," Beast Boy said, sadly. He saw the real Raven crouching in the shadows. "Raven?" Raven flinched at the sound of her name. She looked up with her tearstained eyes and saw him. She lowered her head again and said.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Beast Boy said and put his arm on her shoulder.

"We have to stop her," Raven said, wiping her tear stained eyes.

"No I have to stop her."

"You can't do this alone. If I don't come you might as well just leave. Now let's go...Together." And so they walked together to meet their former friend. One last time.

A/N: One or Two more chapters left. Writing this has been really fun. I'll update soon.


	8. To Tear Apart

To Tear Apart

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own nothing.

Beast Boy and Raven saw Terra. She was sitting her eyes closed.

"Time to leave Terra," Raven said. Terra stood up and opened her eyes.

"Well well well. Gotten braver have we?" Terra said.

"Yes we have!" Beast Boy said, stepping into view. Terra was shocked.

"Beast Boy? You're helping her? All of this has been in vain? You still like her?" Terra asked, in shock. Beast Boy and Raven both blushed despite the fact they were about to fight their former friend. "Fine." Terras eyes turned yellow. A huge piece of rock came flying at them. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew behind Terra. Raven merely blocked the attack.

"This is my mind and I'm taking it back." Terra turned around and threw a rock at Beast Boy who turned into a rhino and charged at Terra. Terra lifted a large slab of stone in front of Beast Boy. Raven cracked the stone slab in 2. Terra didn't have enough time to dodge. She was hit full force. Terra tried to get up off the ground she couldn't.

"But I can't die."

"But you can be banished. Now," Raven said. Terras body seemed to become less solid.

"Well this is the end. Again?" Terra said, and smiled weakly. Then her body disappeared. Like dust to a fall wind.

Back in Titans tower

Ravens eyes snapped open. She sharply inhaled and then coughed. She was lying on the floor of her room with Cyborg and Beast Boy standing over her. She bolted upright.

"Raven? That is you right?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah and my head really hurts," Raven said, clutching her head.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think so." Raven nodded and mouthed 'Thank you' to Beast Boy. He just nodded. She stood up and brushed herself off. So they walked to the living room the three of them to tell the other Titans what had happened.

A/N: And thank you for reading the last chapter. Goodbye Sincerely, Phantom Moon


End file.
